


Unforeseen Pleasures

by itsukoii



Series: reita likes farts [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dominant Ruki, Fart/Scat Fetish, Farting, Humiliation, M/M, Scat, Submissive Reita, no messing (you're welcome? sorry?), this got kinda nasty but i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Ruki's glad he gave in to fast food.





	Unforeseen Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened and i have no excuse. sorry (but not really). scat happens at the end but there are mentions of it throughout.
> 
> read tags, don't bother kinkshaming blah blah the usual
> 
> to anyone who's into this, enjoy!

Deciding on a place to eat during traveling always proved to be quite the difficult feat on every tour the band held. When such difficulties occurred, the members would often split up into groups to appease each other as best as possible—but on an international tour, when it was as late in the evening as it currently was, such was not in the cards. It was too late to find a good restaurant to sit down in, as many were closed and the members were exhausted.

With a groan, Ruki slouched in his seat in the van as his stomach growled harshly. From beside him, Reita shot an empathizing glance as Kai tried to pacify Aoi who was dramatizing how hungry he was and how he'd have to eat Uruha's leg if not for sustenance soon.

"Aoi, you don't have to eat any part of Uruha," the drummer said with a roll of his eyes, sighing momentarily after. When he spoke, his voice was stern, yet cautious as he knew the idea might not be so well-received when spoken aloud. "Listen. I think our only choice is to find a fast—"

"Finish that sentence with 'food restaurant' and I'll send Aoi to eat your leg too," snapped Ruki from his seat in behind, his hunger getting the best of his mood, although no way in _hell_ would he stoop low enough to eat at a greasy chain restaurant...

Kai signed in response, expecting the vocalist to give him sass. "I'm sorry, Ru. They're plentiful around here and, as said, a good restaurant isn't available at this time. It's late and we're too far in the outskirts."

"Fast food's better than Uruha's leg. Less gamey, probably," Aoi piped, earning a playful smack from Uruha. Reita nodded, nudging Ruki softly.

"They're right. We've got no other choice, Ru. It's just one night, it won't kill you." The blond bassist sent a reassuring smile the vocalist's way. "We're all starving. If it's going to be fast food, then so be it."

Slouching even farther in his seat, Ruki huffed in inevitable defeat. "Fine. But if it _does_ kill me, all of you are going to be held responsible."

Kai merely chuckled at the shorter man's attitude. "Then it's settled. McDonald's?"

~

It didn't take long to find a nearby McDonald's. When the van parked, all passengers were practically flying out of the vehicle to get inside of the restaurant and order, luckily finding it to be fairly vacant as it was late.

All except for one.

Ruki groaned as he lugged himself out of his seat, aggressively shoving his phone into his bag and pulling his beanie down lower. His lips curled in a _tch_ upon stepping onto the parking lot pavement and glaring at the intrusive, unmistakable neon lettering of the offending establishment. He crossed his arms and huffed when Reita urged him inside, the vocalist reluctantly obliging and following the bassist and the rest. Tummy growling painfully, the sensation was impossible for Ruki to ignore as it finally guided him into the restaurant.

Making his way in through the doors behind the group, Ruki's mouth nearly watered at the sudden waft of scent that flooded his senses.

Oh, god... fast food never smelled so damn good.

"Not so bad, eh?" Kai nudged the lulling vocalist with a smirk, the rest of the members each chuckling at the sudden change in the diva before taking their places in line.

"Don't start. We just stepped inside," Ruki snapped in defense, although... fuck, the smells really were heavenly...

The drummer rolled his eyes before making his way in line. Ruki followed, standing farther back to get a good, long look at the intimidating, unhealthy menu, unsure of what to order what with the food so foreign to him. The others seemed to have no trouble with their orders, listing off their meals quickly to the cashier with barely a glance spared at the menu, which left Ruki with even less time to decide. Eventually, after a long mental battle with himself and his stomach, observing what the others ordered themselves, he made up his mind and even skipped the thought of a salad.

His friends were right. It was just one night; it wouldn't kill him...

And so, when it was Ruki's turn to order, all ears and eyes were on him as he listed off all that he would feel guilty about tomorrow, but enjoy tonight. The short blond shamelessly opted for a burger and a large order of fries, followed by a milkshake and a slice of cake for dessert; finally, a small order of chicken nuggets, because why the fuck not? He deserved it.

Paying for his order and being given his number, he joined his bandmates as they waited for their own meals, jaws agape as they witnessed their high-strung diva of a vocalist cave in and order so much after showing such a distaste towards fast food. Their reactions earned a scoff from Ruki, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at all of them. "What?"

Each one stuttering with wide eyes and glancing frantically at one another, the vocalist couldn't hold back his amused laughter from filling the space. He showed them, alright.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat all that?" Uruha asked in disbelief.

Ruki's lips upturned in a triumphant smirk. "Watch me."

Minutes later when all meals were ready and the band had found their table, the rest certainly did watch, unable to remove their widened eyes from the sight before them as Ruki, his hunger completely gotten the best of him, began to down his burger with ease, munching on fries in between bites, sipping his milkshake in between _those_ bites, nibbling on a nugget after _that_ bite... the vocalist moaned with every new flavour that greeted his deprived tastebuds.

Goddammit, fast food was _delicious._

"Ruki..." Reita cleared his throat, glancing worriedly between his bandmates who shared the same feeling before settling his gaze on the vocalist, "slow down... you're going to get an upset stomach."

Through another bite of his delectable burger, Ruki shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." Another bite, another moan escaped his lips. "This shit is so good..."

So good, in fact, that Ruki hadn't thought at all about the effects it might have on his stomach and digestive system—and so, Ruki was most certainly _not fine_ once he had eaten everything and climbed his way back into the van, his distended, bloated stomach hindering his movements somewhat. He made his way to the back of the vehicle, seating himself beside Reita with a pained huff, although he would never admit to his discomfort. The short blond had already been wronged once tonight; he wouldn't let it happen again.

"See, Ruki? That wasn't so bad. Actually, if I had to guess, I'd say you actually enjoyed it," teased Kai from the seat in front of him after Aoi and Uruha had climbed in before him. The pair nodded and in agreement, as did Reita from beside the vocalist.

"Shut up, would you?" Ruki muttered, discreetly placing one hand over his full tummy and glancing out the window as a distraction from his discomfort once the van was back on the road. Soft, quick breaths escaped his lips as he tried to ignore the cramps beginning to form, groaning quietly as the pain began to increase.

Fuck, Ruki really should've thought things through. He ate way too much, and it was beginning to show.  Bloated tummy now growling angrily, the blond winced as his aching, cramping abdomen started to take a great toll on him, and he began to feel an entirely new sensation taking up residence even lower in his body; not only did he eat too much and have an upset stomach, the large, unhealthy meal had given him gas, too.

Fuck. This couldn't be happening.

A quick glance at Reita told Ruki that the bassist was in close enough proximity to surely notice if he were to pass any, and considering how small the van was, the rest of his bandmates would notice, too—either from the sound, or the inevitable smell that would without a doubt make itself known.

Distracting himself with the passing sights outside, Ruki tried not to think about passing _gas_ as he prayed to every god that they were close to their hotel... until a sharp pain caused the blond to double over slightly, holding his stomach tenderly as it disagreed with his meal.

If he could just... let it out silently, maybe nobody would know it was him...

When the pain in his tummy became too much to bear, soon feeling the pressure in his rectum too, Ruki crossed his legs, one over the other in preparation for what was to come. He had no choice but to lift his asscheek off of the seat slightly, the spread causing a small amount of quiet gas to exit his rear end—and fuck, did it feel good, his lips parting in a silent moan as he held his round tummy. The built-up pressure in his rectum began to subside in the slightest, egging him on to let out more; the blond was quick to scan the van and his bandmates to check their reactions, making sure none had begun to smell it yet. It appeared that they didn't, not even Reita who was lost in some dumb mobile game beside him. Unable to help the smirk that crept upon his face, Ruki bit his lip as he faced towards the window once more; luckily, it held back an audible moan as a hot sensation presented itself in his pants again, the silent fart long and warm and insanely pleasurable as he let it out as inconspicuously as possible.

Still no signs of reaction, the short blond couldn't help himself from letting out more, more, _more,_ until...

...his silent fart was no longer silent.

Lost in the sensation of letting his gas out, Ruki hadn't been able to control when his body had ripped a loud fart against his will, muffling against the seat, yet still causing the undeniable sound of what made all of his bandmates turn to look at him with unreadable expressions.

"Ruki..." Reita was the first to break the silence, Ruki's face flushing red as the reality of the situation came crashing down upon him, "did you just..."

"So what if I—" the diva was about to snap, but was interrupted by another loud rip from his ass. "...did."

Fuck. There we no way out of this one.

Especially not when the relief felt so goddamn good, every bout of gas leaving his body lowering the amount of pain and pressure in his stomach and digestive system. By now, he was letting out quieter, yet still audible farts accompanied by parted lips and soft moans, knowing there was no use holding back now that he'd been caught—much to the rest of his bandmates' dismay, especially Reita's, who was seated right beside Ruki and taking the brunt of his gas. The thought caused another smirk to appear on the vocalist's face, because of how humiliating the situation _should_ be, it simply wasn't—not when his gawking bandmates were as hilarious as they were.

"Christ, he's worse than you, Aoi..." Uruha muttered, waving a hand in front of his face to disturb the smell that had infiltrated his personal space. Kai did the same, while Aoi merely laughed.

"Worse than me? That's a title so not easily snatched. If you want, I can prove it to y-"

"No!" Shouted Uruha, Kai, and Reita all in unison, Ruki breaking out into a fit of laughter behind them—in turn forcing out more farts from his behind.

"You can't admit I'm not tough competition, old man," the short blond boasted, inhaling his own scent briefly as it surrounded him. Not only were his farts loud, but they smelled rancid—as expected as a byproduct of fast food.

In front of him, Kai let out a dramatic sigh as he facepalmed. "We're never letting Ruki eat at McDonald's ever again..."

In response, Ruki crossed his arms and pouted, much like a spoiled child. "But it's delicious..."

"Yeah, so delicious that if we weren't there to monitor you, you would've eaten until you exploded," Reita countered, his sleeve over his nose as he fought for fresh air, doing the most to avoid the hot, burning sensation of the rotten gas in his nostrils. "Can't we open a window? I'm dying back here."

"Better get used to it," Aoi sneered. "You're the one sharing a hotel room with him."

Sharing a...

"Goddammit," both blonds cursed from the back; Reita unhappy with the thought of sharing what would quickly become a stinkbomb with Ruki, while Ruki just wanted some alone time to relieve himself and his upset guts. At the thought of it, the shorter blond shifted again, his legs crossing tighter as his stomach continued to make noise and produce gas, adding to his already-existing pain and discomfort. Lips pursed, the vocalist winced as another cramp struck his belly and a newfound pressure wracked his innards, forcing a light, pained huff to leave his mouth. It felt heavier than the mere rumbling of gas, instead beginning to add a notably uncomfortable weight to Ruki's lower half as he shifted again, uncrossing his legs and spreading them slightly instead.

"How much longer until we get to the hotel?" the short blond questioned, noting that the smell of his farts was increasingly getting worse as it surrounded him and filled the rear of the van; Reita, beside him, still had his sleeve over his nose to avoid the scent. At first, it was fun for Ruki—but by now, the initial hilarity of the situation had passed, and the vocalist just wanted to get to the hotel and relieve himself in peace. Causing such a stink had actually become embarrassing, especially in the abundance and loudness in which it exited his body. With his legs now spread, Ruki let out an audible moan as the gas bubbled out from under him with ease, the heat and vibrations tickling his inner thighs; his face flushed red at the embarrassingly loud noise.

"About 15 minutes. Ruki, are you alright?" Kai responded, turning around to face the little blond farting up a storm from behind him; by this point, it had become a genuine concern.

"Yeah... just..." Ruki groaned again, gasping when another bout of loud, bubbly farts forced their way out from under his body. "Sorry."

A sigh left Kai's lips as his face softened. "It's alright."

"It hurts," Ruki whined a moment later as he held his disagreeing, distended tummy, all of his bandmates turning their heads to shoot him a sympathetic glance, knowing well enough that as bad as their vocalist stank, it wasn't his fault, and he was in pain.

Each bump the van hit agitated the contents of Ruki's stomach, causing him to wince and whine as more gas would inevitably escape his body; and it wasn't until one particularly smelly one, followed by a heavy pressure in his bowels, did the harsh reality of the situation begin to dawn on him.

Ruki needed to _go._

"Fuck..." He could do it. Fifteen minutes. He could make it. He wouldn't allow himself to be humiliated any further—and goddammit, he was wearing some of his best jeans!

Making a conscious effort to keep his hole clenched, every fart to come out of Ruki was higher in pitch but still just as abundant and foul-smelling. The short blond thanked every god in existence that the rest of the trip to the hotel passed shortly and he'd survived without any incidents, despite the weight of his meal still weighing him down and all the gas he had and would continue to produce.

Every member was quick to bolt out of the vehicle in search of fresh air as soon as the van stopped in the hotel parking lot; all except for two.

"Reita, get out of here," Ruki muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised a confused eyebrow at the taller blond beside him. Reita looked uncomfortable at the command, averting his eyes and unable to meet Ruki's more judgmental ones.

"Ruki, I... um..."

"You two! What are you waiting for?" Uruha called from outside the vehicle, everyone else having already gathered their things from the trunk and prepared to enter the hotel, finally ready to settle in for the night. Ruki lowered his eyebrows then, his face taking on a softer, more concerned one as Reita shifted oddly.

"Never mind. He's right, let's go." And then the bassist was climbing out of his seat and exiting the vehicle before making his way to the back to retrieve his belongings. A frustrated huff left Ruki's lips before he did the same.

_What was Reita going to say?_

~

After gathering his belongings from the van, Ruki followed the rest of the group to the elevators after being checked in at the front desk. The little blond waddled with every step, his distended belly an obstacle as he focused on not releasing any further gas in a public setting, or _worse_ —letting out something far more embarrassing from the same hole.

"God, no, Ruki... take your own elevator," Uruha complained once the man in question had stepped inside after the rest. Ruki crossed his arms, eyes rolling before scoffing at the guitarist's plea, but didn't exit the premise of the cramped box that contained the group, the large doors coming to a close a second later. He stood facing the doors, his bandmates behind him—and with a smirk not so successfully detained by a bite of his bottom lip, Ruki's stomach began to act up as if on cue, rumbling loudly enough for all to hear. The distressed sighs coming from his friends only made his smirk grow wider before he cocked a leg out to the side, preparing to release what newfound gas his stomach was producing—and when he did, in the form of the nastiest, bubbliest fart of the night, hot and foul-smelling as it arose from between his clothed cheeks, the strangled noises and coughs in which were being choked out of the other members had Ruki laughing aloud.

"Jesus fuck, what is wrong with you?!" Uruha spluttered, nearly heaving at the smaller blond's gas; how did something so tiny produce something so abominable?

The disgusting scent of Ruki's release had filled the space of the small elevator, even causing the vocalist's own nose to burn—but he held no remorse as he continued to let slip long, bubbling farts out, much to the demise of the rest of the elevator's inhabitants; Uruha had his nose pressed so far into Aoi's chest, Ruki didn't understand how he was breathing at all; Kai held his sleeve over his nose and blinked the tears away from his eyes, while Reita... Reita was in the corner closest to Ruki, not making any move to escape to a space further away which held slightly-fresher air nor covered his nose with his sleeve, but instead shifted uncomfortably when the vocalist caught his lowered gaze. He looked... _guilty,_ like a dog that had done something wrong, which caused Ruki to lift up an eyebrow in suspicion. Reita averted his gaze.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened just as Ruki felt the uncomfortable weight of his digested meal in his bowels again. The other members bolted past him as soon as fresh air was in sight, all making their way to their rooms and as far away from Ruki and his farts as possible.

All except for Reita.

"We'd better... find our room, huh?" There was a trace of nervousness in Reita's tone, his voice slightly quivering as he gestured for Ruki to walk in front of him. He obliged, as odd as the offer may have seemed—because who in their right mind would walk right into the eye of the gas-storm?

Reita, apparently—because unbeknownst to Ruki, the taller blond had suffered the most pleasurable _hell_ sitting in that van beside Ruki, and even more so in the short time spent in the gassed-up elevator.

"624."

"Eh?"

"624. Our room is here. Give me the goddamn key," Ruki snapped at Reita who had clearly spaced out, but for what reason, the vocalist didn't care to know. The only thing on his mind in that moment was flushing the godforsaken beast inside of him down the damn toilet and ridding his body of the waste that had weighed him down to the point of unbearable discomfort, feeling the contents of his stomach sloshing with every step, causing a waddle in his gate. No longer did he care about the scrutinizing glare of others, nor the fact he was sharing a room with Reita, which inevitably would become overbearingly scented once the short blond had access to the bathroom; it was either that, or the alternative: no bathroom access, ruined pants, and a disgusting scenario one would need years of therapy to overcome.

Ruki chose the former.

As soon as Reita held out the key, the bitchy vocalist (having every right to be) was quick to rip it from his grasp and swipe it against the mechanism on the door handle. After the click, Ruki groaned and shoved the heavy door open as he heaved his luggage and himself through the opening, not bothering to hold it open for Reita behind him as the short blond rushed to take care of his highest priorities.

Tossing his things onto his chosen bed, it was as if Ruki's stomach's eye was able to envision the bathroom at the entrance of the hotel room. The offensive organ rumbled once more, the vocalist having to put out an arm and brace himself using the end of the bed while his other hand held his tummy; the pressure in his lower body was back and heavier than ever before, and as hard as he tried to clench his cheeks and hold back gas (thank the gods it wasn't something more), it proved to be an impossible feat as a moan left his lips and a similar air left his rear end. It stank, and it rumbled in a bubbly and drawn-out, offensive sound as Ruki cocked his leg to let it out with ease.

"Holy fuck," the short blond gasped at his release, relishing in the pleasure as he let out another burst of bubbly farts.

"'Holy fuck' is right..." Reita whispered under his breath with a flushed face, walking behind Ruki and catching a strong whiff of his gas just as it was released. It burned his nostrils, it smelled so bad—yet so damn good at the same time; the sound, the warmth he could merely _imagine..._

"Fuck me, I can't hold it any longer," Ruki wheezed, knowing well enough that one more fart and he'd be letting go something more along the lines of a _shart._

Ruki was ready to make a break for the awaiting throne when fingers clasped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? Let me go," Ruki growled before an attempt to tug his arm away from Reita's grasp, but to no avail. "Reita. I need to shit. _Let me go."_

"Ruki..."

_What the hell?_

Head down and a face contorted in shame, Reita averted his gaze from Ruki's judgmental stare as the bassist's grip on the other's arm grew tighter; when the taller blond lowered to his knees before the shorter, Ruki's eyebrow was lifting in the upmost confusion at the sight and scenario.

"The fuck are you doing..." Ruki started to inquire,but trailed off when Reita let out a shaky sigh. His blond bangs shielded his dark eyes as they focused on the floor; it was then that Ruki's softer side shone through, his face relaxing and his judgement decreasing.

"What I wanted to tell you earlier. In the van."

"Spill it quick or my ass might instead," Ruki hurried, clenching his cheeks extra tight.

Reita took in another shaky break before continuing, still avoiding Ruki's confused, yet softened gaze, as the vocalist could see the distress and nerves painted all throughout the other's body. "What you did in the van, and the elevator... dear god, it was so hot..."

_...Hot?_

Ruki knew Reita was no vanilla, as they'd had plenty of sex and shared kinks and indulged in them too plenty of times before—but a fart fetish?

A smirk crept back onto Ruki's face as the information processed in his brain; he'd utilize what he'd been told and use it to his advantage. "Tell me. What was hot? I want specifics."

Hands shifting in his lap, Reita's nervous breaths eased into a steadier rhythm at Ruki's teasing, dominant demeanor, so accepting of the taller blond's sexual desires and fantasies—at least, Reita could only hope so in their current situation. He was still apprehensive about sharing something so _dirty,_ and that wasn't even _all_ he had on his mind.

"Your farts, fuck, they smelled so good, and... the sound... ugh." Reita was unable to suppress a moan as the memory alone was enough to cause heat to rush down south. His cheeks flushed, while the corner of Ruki's smirk lifted higher before he let out a scoff.

"My farts get you off?"

When Reita nodded in guilty affirmation, Ruki pushed further.

"What do you want, Reita?" the short blond inquired, gesturing to the arm still in the other's hold. It was then Ruki felt the invasive pressure of the waste in his lower body once more, reminding him of his initial endeavour.

"Um..." Reita sighed again as he noticed the other blond's state, his grip on Ruki's arm loosening, as did his shame. "Can I watch you?"

As soon as Reita had spoken so forwardly, Ruki couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in surprise once more.

"You mean... watch me shit?"

Now with _Ruki_ being the forward one, Reita was lowering his head further down, shying away from his spoken desire; although, after a moment of careful thought, he nodded, to which Ruki yanked his wrist out of Reita's grip before grabbing the locks of the bassist's hair harshly. The vocalist tipped the other's head back, forcing their gazes to meet for what felt like the first time that night; Reita let out a soft moan when they did, already losing himself to the pleasure that he knew was to come.

A groan followed by a wet-sounding rumble of gas bubbled out of Ruki's ass, to which Reita instantly seized up upon hearing. He began to sniff discreetly, but in the silence of the hotel room and Ruki's focus, it was impossible for the short blond to miss.

"You really like that?" Ruki sneered, the putrid scent surrounding them both within seconds; it caused a throb in Reita's lower regions, as did the initial sound. "Nasty. Let me guess, you want it in your face, too?"

Abashed by how easily Ruki could read him, Reita's face flushed as he nodded as best as he could with his hair in the short blond's tight grip. Fuck, yes, he wanted it.

"What do you want, Reita? Tell me," Ruki sneered as his eyes bore into the other's, Reita shrinking under Ruki's intimidating gaze. "I won't give you anything until you tell me exactly what you want."

"Fuck," Reita hissed, impatient and aroused to the point of no return, even now, with mere fantasies swirling around in his mind; but if he didn't speak them aloud, he knew he'd never make them a reality. "Please, fart in my face... and then let me watch you use the toilet..."

The vocalist smirked once more at Reita's dirty plea. "Good boy, asking so nicely," Ruki praised before turning his body around, one hand still in Reita's hair to keep him still. With a taunting wiggle of his hips, Ruki doubled over and leaned his ass back against Reita's face until he felt a nose buried deep in his clothed crack; no doubt did the putrid scents still linger, Reita sniffing it without hesitation. It burned his nose and made his eyes water in the most enjoyable manner, unable to hold back the moan that he muffled into Ruki's asscrack. The vibration it sent was similar to the one rumbling out of Ruki just seconds later, his mouth parted in a loud moan of his own as he pushed as hard as he could; just enough to avoid an accident, yet successfully rid himself of his disgusting gas directly into Reita's face.

Before long, Ruki was losing himself to the relief of his bubbling farts, as did Reita; the vibrations and warmth and _fuck_ that smell, stronger than any of Ruki's previous farts as they were now a direct byproduct of the waste sitting inside of him, just begging to be expelled... they were all so much more than Reita could have ever imagined, each factor lashing at his every sense. Even for Ruki, the taboo sensation of releasing the most disgusting gas right into someone's face had his half-hard cock straining against his pants.

"Fuck... oh god; oh _fuck,"_ Ruki cursed amongst a moan, his stomach continuing to rid itself of pent-up gas in forceful, deliciously wet and bubbling bursts, to the point where that, his pleasure, and the hold he had on Reita behind him, forcing him deeper into the cleft as Ruki made sure the only air Reita could breathe was his gas was all Ruki could focus on—because a sudden, sharp pain against his asshole from the inside had him clenching his cheeks shut and cutting off his fart as a gasp left his lips; he stood upright as soon as the feeling struck him, his ass detaching itself from Reita's face.

"I can't fucking hold it anymore. Bathroom, _now."_

Reita was unable to protest as Ruki yanked him up by the hair and into the bathroom, the short blond quickly fetching a leash and collar he knew Reita had kept in his luggage—Reita wanted this so goddamn bad, as soon as Ruki had ordered him down onto his knees at the doorway of the bathroom after donning him with the accessories, he obliged without a single word.

The bassist's eyes remained fixated on Ruki as he sat and watched with anticipation for what was to come, his hands on the floor in-between his knees; sitting much like a dog would. He watched as Ruki gripped the end of the leash tightly, giving it a tug to test the dexterity and moaning when the collar pulled against his neck. He watched in the upmost awe with a glazed-over gaze of dirty needs and desires as Ruki finally got down to business, turning around in front of the toilet as he undid his jeans and shimmied out of both them and his underwear, captivating Reita who sat a mere few feet away.

The short blond was left in only his shirt just seconds later as he tossed away his undergarments, his bare ass generously in full view for the other man to salivate over.

"Can you believe the things that come out of this pretty hole?" Ruki smirked over his shoulder, parting his cheek just enough to give Reita the slightest peek of the pink, wrinkled flesh. "Dirty things. Dirty things that you _love,_ isn't that right?" He wiggled his hips to entice the other further, Reita in no state to deny the truth Ruki was so shamelessly spouting.

"Yes... fuck, I love your ass and all that it produces," moaned Reita, panting hard as his impatience and his arousal took nearly all control of his body and his mind. He nearly lost it completely when Ruki chuckled, groping his own ass and giving it a slap before turning around. He lifted up his shirt so his bloated tummy was in full view, rubbing it tenderly as his hand cradled the bump without breaking eye contact with Reita, causing a shiver to run down the submissive's entire spine.

Then, finally, came the moment Reita had been waiting for for so long, _craving,_ even: with a pleasured groan, Ruki had finally seated himself upon the toilet, legs slightly spread as he squished and pressed his stomach. Each press elicited a moan from him as he knew the weight of his waste would break the seal of his clenched hole any second now; when it did, Ruki was parting his full lips in a loud moan as a quick burst of gas echoed against the inner bowl of the porcelain before he felt something of actual mass begin to escape his body.

Reita watched with wide eyes at the display of Ruki turning such a taboo and disgusting act into something so goddamn _erotic,_ the bassist panted heavily as he heard the first piece of Ruki's shit plunk into the water.

"Holy fuck... _ughh,"_ Ruki couldn't hold back his loud moans as his bowels finally emptied themselves, Reita's watchful, intent gaze causing a jolting heat to run through his body. "You mangy fucking mutt, you like watching me shit? Huh?" The leash was tugged on then, Ruki yanking Reita closer and granting him a better view of the sight he had begged for so eagerly.

Chest heaving, Reita nodded. "I do, oh god, I love it..."

"Here comes more... come get a closer fuckin' look."

Before Reita could react, Ruki was yanking him by the leash again; yanking him so close he was now situated in-between Ruki's further-spread legs, his face hovering just inches above the toilet seat. The scent of both Ruki's greasy fat food-induced gas and waste in the toilet was quick to waft up into his nostrils and send his face twisting at its burning strength, while it simultaneously sent a twitch to his cock.

A hand forced itself into Reita's hair as Ruki held him still, yet ready to let go if the bassist denied; when he did no such thing, the short blond's stomach rumbled before he pushed out another lengthy piece of rotten waste, moaning as the weight freed his body. Reita flinched when the chunk plopped into the water, a few dirty droplets threatening to land on his face; yet whined as the arousal became unbearable. Ruki was so goddamn hot as he let himself go, moaning pornographically with each fart and piece of waste to exit his body and into the bowl.

"Get off. I know you want to, disgusting slut; a slut for things so dirty, yet look at you." Ruki paused his taunting to take his foot and press it upon Reita's crotch, his dick embarrassingly hard underneath his tented jeans. The blond rubbed it with a smirk plastered on his face, earning twitches and jumps from Reita's sensitive body. "You have no shame."

Biting his lip, Reita failed to hold back a moan at Ruki's words and foot against his cock; Ruki was right, and the bassist knew it.

"Pleasure yourself as I shit. Come on, dirty bitch!" Ruki swore, his voice rising in volume as his impatience bubbled, foot rubbing harder against Reita's erection. The action caused Reita to whimper and buck his hips once more. "Or maybe... this is enough to get you off?"

With one final, hard push, Ruki felt the remaining few chunks of his waste make their way out of his hole and splash into the toilet, followed by a bigger one that caused the short blond to moan loudly again; all while rubbing his foot against Reita's cock with such vigor, the bassist was moaning, groaning, whimpering and writing as he felt himself come undone and finally orgasm under the physical sensation of Ruki's foot and pent-up arousal after an evening of gas and the vocalist's big finale.

Both blonds were panting as they had finally reached the high and relief they had craved all day, but in different forms; Ruki felt so much lighter and so much _healthier,_ while Reita had finally achieved orgasm.

A few minutes of silence were shared between them as they regained their composures. Ruki was the first to do so, gently pushing Reita away so he could properly wipe himself clean and flush his waste down to where it rightfully belonged.

"Wow," Ruki huffed, helping Reita stand after removing his collar, "you never fail to surprise me, Rei."

"That wasn't... too much for you?" Reita inquired, his voice anxious. "I mean... too weird, I..."

"Shh," Ruki cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the bassist's lips. "I was the one who started it; I was foolish to eat so much, but I'm glad I did. That was fun."

Reita's lips upturned as he blushed; Ruki's gaze was warm, yet playfully teasing as he scanned the other's wet-with-semen lower half.

"Now, we should get you out of those soiled jeans, shouldn't we?"


End file.
